Blood in the Water Soundtrack
by It Belongs In A Museum
Summary: OK, so I put together a playlist of the songs I had in mind while writing each chapter, with 3-4 per chapter. There is also a quick description of the context of the song, so it might get a bit spoiler-y if you read past the chapter you're currently working on. I love introducing people to music, so give it a shot! I will update the list with new chapters.


OK, so I love music. I firmly believe that music can bring people to experience emotions and can be crucial in setting the tone for a set of events. It can act as a sort of emotional barometer. So here are the songs I had in mind while writing. If you look at songs set past where you've read, the descriptor might have spoiler.

NOTE: I now have a Spotify account dedicated to my soundtracks. If you want to hear them without searching for each individual song, you should check it out! There is a link on my profile.

I would also really love it if you guys commented. I'd love to know what you thought of the songs or if you had any suggestions. It would seriously be the best thing ever.

**Chapter 1 – Sweet Dreams**

Charlie's dream, wandering around the empty hospital.

-~-~-~Ransom – Son Lux

Charlie goes to Lydia's room to visit and talks to her.

-~-~-The Loved Ones – Sanders Bohlke

Stiles comforts Charlie in the waiting room.

-~-~-~The Match – The Eastern Sea OR The Snow – The Eastern Sea

Everybody runs into the bathroom and finds Lydia missing (picture the action in slow motion to the song; the door would open and they would find the bathroom empty at about 1:54).

-~-~-How'm I Supposed to Die – Civil Twilight

**Chapter 2 – Into the Woods**

Scott gets snagged by the trap, Papa Argent shows up to make some threats, and the group goes into the Hale house.

-~-~-~-Time to Kill – Gold & Youth

Charlie and Stiles investigate the upstairs rooms and Charlie hallucinates that the house is on fire.

-~-~-~-Don't Go - Dillon

Charlie arrives back at her house, talks with Derek, reflects on the day, and goes to sleep.

-~-~-~-Intro and Keep It Healthy - Warpaint

**Chapter 3 – I'm Friends with the Monster Under My Bed**

Charlie wakes up and forces herself to get ready.

-~-~-~Cops - On and On

Charlie goes to her locker and deals with the gossiping and Stiles catches up with her to make sure she's okay.

-~-~-~Must I Wait - Yumi And The Weather

The most awkward conversation you could ever have with at teacher.

-~-~-~I Need a Surprise – The Suits

Charlie eviscerates Meredith (the gossip), sees that Allison saw her, and resolves to go to Kate's funeral.

-~-~-~The Sailor - Lost Lander

**Chapter 4 – A & Ω**

Charlie gets ready for the funeral, reflects on everything going on.

-~-~-~Pompeii - Bear's Den

Going to the funeral and feeling a not insignificant degree of anxiety.

-~-~-~Wait Up – Bogan Via

Searching and finding the ambulance that was attacked.

-~-~-~You Lost My Mind – We The Wild

Finding Lydia and driving to the hospital together.

-~-~-~Take Care - Tom Rosenthal

**Chapter 5 – Five by Five**

Stiles and Charlie play video games and trade insults.

-~-~-~-~-Lies – Is Tropical

A serious conversation followed by some sexual tension.

-~-~-~-~-~Platoon - Jungle

Charlie drives home and studies into the late hours of the night.

-~-~-~-~-Alarm – Wise Blood

Dream!Peter leaves Charlie with a lot to think about. End chapter.

-~-~-~-~-Devil Do – Holly Golightly*****Please listen to this one (the acoustic version). It's got an old school vibe to it and I just really think it's a great way to end a Peter-Charlie snarkfest. The song itself is kind of snarky. I'm probably going over the top with this, but I just really like the image of a pissed off Charlie sitting in a beach chair and fuming over Peter while this song plays.

**Chapter 6 – The Wrench in the Works**

Charlie receives a wake-up call a little earlier in the morning than she would like.

-~-~-~-~-Another Girl (Robin Hannibal Rework) – Wild Belle

Lydia faces down her classmates and reasserts her confidence.

-~-~-~-~-Natural One – Shearwater

Charlie hallucinates and then runs out of the school.

-~-~-~-~-Born Whole – Doe Paoro

Charlie finds out Isaac is a werewolf, watches the lacrosse practice, sees the cops approach.

-~-~-~-~-Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing – Chris Isaak

**Chapter 7 – Let Slip the Dogs**

Charlie raises her hand and makes an escape from chemistry class.

-~-~-~-~-I'll Do My Best – Northern Highlands

Charlie and Stiles say goodbye, end chapter.

-~-~-~-~-The Way We Touch – We Are Twin

**Chapter 8 – Phone Tag**

Charlie waits for a phone call. Any phone call. Even a telemarketer.

-~-~-~-~-No Power – Absofacto

The car ride. Stiles and Charlie talk.

-~-~-~-~-Under Water – Real Magic

Arriving at the gas station and gearing up for the 'game'/

-~-~-~-~-Break/Hands – Cameras

**Chapter 9 – The Last Minute**

Charlie, Stiles, and Derek all pull up in front of the sheriff's station.

-~-~-~-~-Pride (Let's Drive To Alaska Remix) – The New Division

Charlie gets attacked and is dragged off by the hunter.

-~-~-~-~-Bad Machine (feat. Insomnia) – Aami, Insomnia

Charlie watches the cops disperse and waits for Stiles in the Jeep.

-~-~-~-~-Medusa – GEMS

Stiles drives Charlie home, and there's a little bit of tension.

-~-~-~-~-Lost Communication – Anothers Blood (LISTEN TO THIS ONE)

Charlie contemplates what's wrong with her and slips under the water of the bath. If you were talking visuals, the way I would end the chapter/episode is with a shot of her with her eyes closed under the water. Then she would open her eyes suddenly and it would cut to black. I put way too much thought into these things. Ugh. I hope somebody likes my incoherent ramblings.

-~-~-~-~-Lonely Soul – UNKLE (LISTEN TO THIS ONE TOO! SERIOUSLY, IT'S AWESOME)

**Chapter 10 - The Fall**

Allison and Charlie go out to the woods and practice archery.

-~-~-~-~-~Hand Over Hand – Dana Buoy

Charlie and Isaac have an awkward yet meaningful conversation.

-~-~-~-~-~Constellating – James & Evander

Everybody gets ready to climb the wall, Charlie and Stiles debate.

-~-~-~-~-~Coma – Brother

Erica falls off the wall, Charlie sees Derek in the doorway.

-~-~-~-~-~New York Is Killing Me – Gil Scott-Heron*******The percussion in this song is amazing. I picked it because of the rhythm. It sounds like there's a resigned anxiety to it. Like Charlie sees Derek and knows he's going to do something with Erica, but also knows she can't change anything about it.

**Chapter 11 - On Thin Ice**

Charlie gets her lunch and sees something slightly shady.

-~-~-~-~-~-~Forgotten Days - PAPA

Going to the ice rink and having fun.

-~-~-~-~-~-~Shinjuku Bride - Ecstasy

Stiles shows Charlie how to skate.

-~-~-~-~-~-~Harrison Ford - Somebody Still Loves you, Boris Yeltsin

Lydia collapses and Charlie starts bleeding black.

-~-~-~-~-~-~Wolf - Marika Hackman

**Chapter 12 - Under Pressure**

Begin chapter. Charlie stresses about life in general and muses about Stiles's over-protectiveness.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-All - Blackbird Blackbird

Charlie runs to the bathroom and tries to cope with her hallucination of Peter.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-Devil Like Me - Rainbow Kitten Surprise

Charlie snaps at Stiles and goes to see Derek.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-Pressure - Until the Ribbon Breaks

Charlie leaves Deaton's clinic and goes to pick up Stiles + the most awkward car ride of all time.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-Vicious Traditions - The Veils

Charlie and Stiles talk and kiss. Picture the kiss starting at the 2:21 mark.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-17 - Youth Lagoon

Charlie freaks out and drives off.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-Boys I Like - Desert Stars


End file.
